Computer based systems may use a large number of interrelated files to implement a system. The files may require updating from time to time to provide new features and to correct errors that are found in the files. The updating of files may require that a number of files be updated in ways that depend on the interrelationship of the files.
It is generally necessary to take an inventory of a large number of files in the system to determine whether an update is available and, if an update is available, what files need to be updated in order to maintain a coherent system. In a general purpose computer with large amounts of file storage and random access memory, it is possible for the computer to inventory the files and determine the appropriate updating strategy for the system autonomously.
Embedded systems are computers or computer-like processors that provide the functionality for devices that may not be perceived as a computer. For example, devices such a cellular telephones or digital video recorders may include a computer or a computer-like processor that employs a general purpose operating system with a hierarchal file system. Such devices may have file storage and random access memory that is just sufficient to support the operating system and the programs necessary to provide the desired functionality for the embedded system for the device in which the system is embedded.
A device with an embedded system may lack the resources necessary to identify file updates using the mechanisms that are appropriate for a general purpose computer. It would be desirable to have a mechanism that allows file updates for embedded systems to be identified efficiently with the resources typically available in such devices. A database may be used to store items of information in a manner that permits a particular item to be accessed efficiently. The database and the mechanism to retrieve items from the database may be part of a database server. The mechanism to accept requests for items in the database from a user and to display requested items to the user may be part of a client.